Vals
by yannel
Summary: ¿Qué mejor que un amigo para ayudarte a superar una ruptura? Sonará raro, pero puede, que un simple baile ayude a arreglar todo. Slash.Stenny


_**I don't want to miss a thing**_

–¡Vamos, Stan!—rogó Kyle siguiendo los pasos de su mejor amigo. Stan sólo respondió con un portazo —¿Y qué si te cortó ahí en el baile? Esa perra lo hace todo el tiempo.

Pero ni un ruido salía de la habitación. Kyle suspiró profundamente antes de recargarse en la puerta. Dirigió la mirada a su amigo rubio que lo acompañaba, ya que el gordo había dicho algo de "tener mejores cosas que hacer que consolar a un hippie idiota". Y así pasaron gran parte de la noche: Tratando de que Stan les abriera la puerta o diera, si quiera, una señal de vida.

Ya dadas las 3 y cacho de la madrugada, Kyle levantó a Kenny (quien se había quedado dormido en el transcurso de la noche) murmurándole que debía irse ya. Kenny sólo asintió con la cabeza, para luego ver al pelirrojo irse de ahí.

Kenny dirigió su visita a la puerta, debatiéndose si irse o no. Cuando recordó algo: en el bolsillo del pantalón llevaba un broche. Se deslizó a la puerta y con el broche, logró forzar el cerrojo. Entró con un paso sigiloso, tratando de no tomar por sorpresa al pelinegro. Pero al ver que estaba tumbado en su cama, de una forma que parecía haberse quedado dormido hace horas, decidió relajarse un poco.

Se sentó con cuidado en la orilla de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Stan. Y durante un rato Kenny sólo se dedicó a verle; a admirarle mientras dormía. Pensó durante aquel rato, lo triste que debió haberla pasado su amigo; haber sido cortado el día del baile de San Valentín…Debía ser horrible. Y aunque era una historia de todos los días, que Wendy y Stan rompieran, al muchacho le seguía afectando de sobre manera.

Kenny suspiró negando un poco con la cabeza. Esas cosas sólo eran de pasarle a Stan.

En un movimiento precavido le quitó a Stan la chaqueta y los zapatos. Se puso de pie y caminó al sillón del cuarto para poner la chaqueta. Volvió a la cama sólo para tapar al muchacho. Y fue ahí cuando sonrió para él, pues por mucho que conviviera con él, jamás había tenido la oportunidad verlo así: dormido. Pues de aquella forma, parecía tan…vulnerable, tan…violable…Cosa que no parecía cuando, obviamente, estaba despierto.

Murmuró un descansa antes de darse la vuelta y salir, pero sorpresa, sorpresa: accidentalmente había resbalado con un tenis que estaba ahí regado, provocando una muy estrepitosa caída.

—¿Kenny?—escuchó la voz de su amigo quien, obviamente, se había levantado con el sonido de la caída. El nombrado sólo levantó la cabeza para verle y sonreírle a modo de saludo–, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, ya que tuviste tu "pequeña crisis" —comenzó a explicar—, Me ha tocado esta vez, cuidarte —Stan puso una cara entre avergonzada y triste ante todo eso. Kenny se puso de pie de inmediato—, Pero no importa. Igual no tenía nada bueno que hacer

—¿Acaso no tenías una cita? —preguntó mirándole con curiosidad.

—Bah, niñas rubias y tontas se pueden conseguir todos los días —se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en la cama. Stan le miró bastante extrañado ante eso; Kenny JAMÁS se perdía una cita en donde podía coger—, ¡¿Qué? Puedo dejar un par de buenas tetas si un amigo me necesita ¿Sabes? No pienso sólo con el pene —se defendió ante aquella mirada, algo indignado.

—Como digas Kenny —dijo algo sarcástico el moreno. Se enderezó un poco en la cama, dejando más espacio para que el otro se pudiese sentar mejor—, Pero, hey, gracias —rompió el silencio después de un par de segundos—, Sé lo que eso significa para ti. Lamento haber arruinado tu cita por una tontería, como romper con Wendy—dijo mirando a la colcha, con sus manos echas un puño contra estas.

Kenny le miró de reojo antes de ponerse de pie: —, Ya te dije, niñas rubias y tontas se pueden conseguir en dónde sea. Pero a los amigos no se les defrauda nunca —repitió mientras caminaba a un punto del cuarto. Intrigado, Stan le seguía con la vista, cuando la voz de Kenny le tomó por sorpresa: —, Oye ¿Tú bailaste algo en el baile?

—Pues no —respondió algo confundido— ¿Por qué pregun…—pero su pregunta quedó al aire cuando algo de música empezó a sonar de la radio que tenía en su cuarto.

Con un paso lento y calmado, Kenny se acercó a dónde Stan, quien le miraba bastante sorprendido. Cuando estuvo cerca le tendió la mano preguntándole: — ¿Bailarías esta pieza conmigo?

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que puedo articular, viéndole bastante sorprendido. Okey, que su amigo le pidiera bailar con él era bastante raro. Y al no recibir respuesta, Kenny comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—Digo, sólo si quieres. No te estoy obligando ni nada —comenzó a decir mientras se rascaba la nunca, bastante nervioso por el silencio del otro—, Sólo, ya sabes, pensé que sería una buena idea…O al menos lo era en mi cabeza —y pudo haber seguido hablando y hablando, pero el que la mano de Stan se haya posado en la suya, fue suficiente motivo para que se callara.

—Claro, digo ¿Por qué no? —dijo Stan mientras comenzaba a salir de la cama.

Cuando ambos ya estuvieron de pie, debatieron un poco en que posiciones tomar; pero ya que, el más alto era Kenny ("¡y por unos centímetros" gritó Stan) terminó por tomar guiar. Posó su mano izquierda en la cintura del muchacho, mientras con la otra agarraba la mano de él. En cambio, Stan puso su mano izquierda en el brazo de Kenny, mientras que su mano derecha respondía el agarre de la mano ajena.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

Y en cuánto la música comenzó a sonar ambos comenzaron a bailar, en aquel espacio reducido que era el cuarto de Stan. Era el típico vals, ya saben, 1,2,3,4; pero en aquel momento, para ambos fue bastante difícil seguir el ritmo. O al menos lo fue al principio.

Durante el transcurso de la canción se dejaron llevar. Ya no sentían aquella vergüenza de al principio, claro que no. Ahora se sentían tranquilos, relajados, cómodos.

_Lying close to you,_

_Feeling your heart beating_

Stan recargó su cabeza en aquel espacio entre el cuello y hombro de Kenny. Y esté afirmó su agarre en la cintura del chico. Y Stan, aunque fuera por ese efímero ratito, se sintió protegido. Así como Kenny, se sintió querido. Stan deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kenny, y éste bajo ambas manos a la cintura del chico, y siguieron bailando.

_And I just wanna stay with you,__  
><em>_In this moment forever, forever and ever _

Y eso sentían. Ninguno de los dos creía que era raro. Digo, no había nada de raro en que Kenny deseara que este momento para siempre. O que Stan deseara exactamente lo mismo. Porque, después de todo, después de haberse aventurado tantas veces en el "amor" (Stan con Wendy, y Kenny con la mitad de South Park) Sentían, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que nadie los iba a lastimar.

Stan pudo escuchar a través de la delgada ropa que cargaba el otro, el tranquilo pulso de este, sólo logrando el que se relajara más. Para él, este momento era perfecto, tanto así que quiso guardarlo en su memoria para siempre. Ya ni si quiera recordaba que se estaba moviendo, era ya, un movimiento que salía involuntario. Sólo recordaba el que bailaba, ocasionalmente, y era debido a la música que sonaba en el fondo.

_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
><em>_I don't wanna fall asleep__  
><em>_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

Kenny respiró hondo. Todo esto le resultaba un poco extraño, pero, para él la vida era ya bastante rara. Y la verdad, no supo en que momento su cabeza terminó recargada a la ajena, pero no le importó, en cambio, le gustó; porque Stan olía bien, olía mejor que cualquier cita que había tenido, y sabía bien que jamás podría olvidar aquel aroma.

Lo apretó un poco más de su cintura. Sabía que la canción estaba a punto de terminar, y eso le mataba. Porque la idea de separase de Stan, realmente no le agradaba. El chico era bastante cálido y toda la cosa, por eso no quería soltarlo. De verdad no quería.

_I don't wanna miss a thing__  
><em>_I don't wanna miss a thing_

Y esas fueron las frases que anunciaron el fin de la canción. Y aunque los anuncios, empezaron a sonar en la radio, Stan y Kenny fueron incapaces de soltarse. Seguían ahí, agarrados el uno del otro, en un silencio, que aunque no era incómodo, los hacía ponerse algo nervioso.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal bailo? —aventuró Kenny, separándose un poco del muchacho—, Apuesto que bailo mejor de lo que imaginabas.

Stan sonrió: —, Pues, bah, no está mal —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Y aunque Kenny puso una cara de reproche por el comentario y por el hecho de que Stan terminó por romper todo contacto, Stan simplemente lo dejó pasar.

—Hey, que yo sé que te gustó —afirmó Kenny mientras veía al moreno apagar la radio

—Ya dije, no estuvo mal —respondió sin darle más importancia al asunto —, ¿Te quedas a dormir? —preguntó, cortando todo argumento que Kenny estaba a punto de decirle. Y aunque, ya tenía la respuesta, sólo preguntó por educación.

Kenny asintió. La idea de ir hasta su casa a altas horas de la madrugada no le agradaba. No deseaba morir, al menos no esa noche.

Y puedo decir, que sí, ambos durmieron juntos en la misma cama aquella noche. Puede que jamás hayan hablado de lo acontecido aquella madrugada, pero puedo apostarles todo lo que tengo a que, cuando alguno de los dos se sentía triste o algo parecido. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era recordar. Aunque a veces no fuera suficiente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Woah, que raro se siente volver a subir un fic de South park…¿Y bueno? ¿Qué tal? Yo sé que es algo fluff, pero la idea salió hablando con mi hermana sobre que la canción aquí usada parecía de un vals._

_Bueno, veremos si subo algo luego._

_South Park no me pertenece_

"_I don't want to miss a thing" pertenece a Aerosmith._


End file.
